An Angelic Muse
by SunnyGirl87
Summary: This a short fic about how Christian got inspired to write his story. I know it's kinda trite but please please please read and review! this is my first fic and nobody reviewed! do you hate it??? : (


Author's note: The song that Satine sings is "If I Should Fall Behind" by Faith Hill. It was used without permission.Some of it doesn't fit the story but I heard "come what may" and went..auggh! Moulin Rouge! Please read and review!Also, I don't own Christian or Satine. Please excuse spelling errors. My Microsoft Word was erased and I haven't reinstalled it yet. btw..this is my first published MR fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat at his typewriter again. It was another sleepless night for Christian. These became habit. He hadn't been able to sleep through a night since Satine's death.  
  
"Damn," he sighed.  
  
He hadn't been able to write either. Exhaustion got the better of him and soon Christian fell into a light sleep. It wasn't to be for long.  
  
A blinding light flashed through Christian's dim flat. He sat up in pure shock.  
  
"What the hell...?" he asked groggily.  
  
A lovely woman dressed in white appeared before Christian. She looked almost like...an awful lot like...but it couldn't be! Could it? It was Satine!  
  
Her clear, beautiful voice began a song for Christian.  
  
We said we'd walk together Baby come what may  
  
Back from the twilight Should we lose our way  
  
As we were walking A hand should slip free I'll wait for you  
  
Should I fall behind wait for me  
  
Swore we'd travel together Darlin' side by side  
  
We'd help each other Stay in stride  
  
Each lover steps on So differently  
  
So I'll wait for you Should I fall behind wait for me  
  
Everyone dreams of A love lasting and true  
  
You and I know what this world can do  
  
So let's make ourselves be That the other may see  
  
And I'll wait for you Should I fall behind wait for me  
  
There's a beautiful river In the valley ahead  
  
There neath the oak's bough Soon we will wed  
  
Should we lose each other In the shadow of the evening dreams  
  
Oh, I'll wait for you Should I fall behind wait for me  
  
Darlin' I'll wait for you Should I fall behind wait for me  
  
Wait for me  
  
If I should fall behind wait for me  
  
Christian had tears in his eyes by the time she finished.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me?" he asked, almost pleading.  
  
"It was my time," she said wisely.  
  
"I miss you so much," he said, his voice trembling and shaking with the tears that threatened to fall any moment.  
  
"Shh.." Satine said in a matronly tone, embracing Christian as he cried into her shoulder.  
  
She held him close to her for a moment then broke away.  
  
" Listen to me, Christian" she said, taking his face in her hands," You will do great things. I came tonight because you just needed me to help you start the project of your life. After this, you won't need me. You can always love me. It's okay to move on, to laugh, to have fun. You're trying not to ruin my memory by stay depressed and lonely, but stopping your life, that has hurt the most. It's okay to be sad, too, but promise to live. Where's the passionate poet I love?"  
  
Christian smiled. She loved him . She was always with him and that's what she was telling him.  
  
" I have to go! I've stayed for too long."  
  
" No, not yet!" he begged.  
  
" You'll be fine, I promise. I'll wait for you, remember? And don't forget, Mr. Writer, you have our story to tell! You promised!"  
  
Satine winked at him, smiled, then disappeared.  
  
Christian sighed. The moment had been bittersweet. She had been with him for one brief moment and she was gone again. Maybe he had been hallucinating, maybe he'd gone crazy, finally jumped off the deep end.  
  
Something on his desk changed his mind about everything. A long stemmed red rose lay across his typewriter. Christian did all he could to keep from breaking down again. She had been there. His angel, his muse, his love.  
  
He began typing. After all, he had a promise to keep.  
  
" This story is about love..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
